DDT Lighttroopers
Introduction This deck takes the mic from Lightsworns, using mill from Card Trooper to swarm the field with 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast' or getting 'Plaguespreader Zombie' into the Graveyard for quick and easy Synchro Summons. Bearing in mind, I am constructing this deck and may not be able to do so exactly to the list; due the expenses of some of the cards (GASP! 'Plaguespreader Zombie' :O !). However, I hope that this will be an interesting deck outside of the metagame that may be someday competitive: this deck is not licensesed, but if you steal it and win a tournament with it I will feel very bad, so please may you not do this. However, it would be interesting if it becomes a deck type, in which case feel free to use this list as a backbone and add some of your own techs! Strategy As stated in the introduction, this deck uses the mill theory from Lightsworn to create an unique deck build. Just yesterday, after posting this, I found out a 2007 deck called 'T-Hero', alot like this one, using 'Card Trooper' and 'Machine Duplication', aswell as Destiny Heroes. This is a bit freaky, as it is a lot like my deck, so I think I'm changing the name of this deck to 'Tele-T' ('Tele-Troopers') in respect to the now-dead deck. Want to see a deck list and informatioin about T-Hero decks? http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=461304 The mill in 'Tele-T' is much more controlled than the mill from Lightsworns, so you won't (well, shouldn't) find your deck mill out. The key is to get 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast', 'Destiny Hero - Malicious' and 'Plaguespreader Zombie' in the graveyard, fro quick swarm. However, the deck is also sort of like a toolbox, as it uses cards such as 'A Feather of the Phoenix' and 'Monster Reincarnation' to bring back needed cards to the top of the deck or the hand. Not only does this allow milled cards to be used effectively, but also allows multiple summons of 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast' - for example, it has been destroyed and is in your graveyard. You use 'A Feather of the Phoenix' to return it to the top of the deck, and then activate 'Card Trooper's' mill, sending it back to the graveyard and then Special Summoning it for atleast a total of 4000 attack on the field - possibly a game-ending combo! The biggest disadvantage to this deck is that it completely dies to RFP decks, so as this deck itself doen't use many traps, you should, if possible, sidedeck 'Jinzo' and multiple 'Royal Decrees'. I hope you enjoy my ideas! Note: this deck list is not yet finished - changes may come soon, n if u can (im new to wikias) can u suggest some for me? Monsters: 3x Card Trooper 3x Destiny Hero Diamond Dude 3x Plaguespreader Zombie 3x Quillbolt Hedgehog 2x Wulf, Lightsworn Beast 1x Mezuki 1x Elemental Hero Stratos 1x Junk Warrior 1x Needle Worm (fro combo with 'Creature Swap' Spells: 2x A Feather of the Phoenix 2x Machine Duplication 2x Reinforcement of the Army 2x Foolish Burial 1x Creature Swap 1x Mystical Space Typhoon 1x Heavy Storm Traps: 1x Limit Reverse Extra Deck: 1x Stardust Dragon 2x Ally of Justice Catastor